Tiptoe Waltz
by Kesshou Uryou
Summary: She's fighting this the only way she knows how. [Kairi]


**. . . T_i_p_t_o_e  
_****_W_a_l_t_z . . ._**

_Kesshou Uryou_

_**- - -**_

_That's wrong._

_That's… wrong._

_It's all wrong!_

Faint as the moon's silent touch and as lasting as the wind's caress, it will come to ensnare you. Here in paradise, everything is guaranteed. No more waiting. Everything comes now. This is realit-

"Fantasy."

A breath comes as light and as fleeting as it is allowed to be. Now it is taken from parched lips, cracked and dry from the sun's unrelenting rays. High up in the sky, the warmth's cause cannot leave a scattered mystery behind. Emblazing on her head, her back, her bare feet, noon time rings through the cloudless sky.

And she needs to remind herself before she loses everything around her again. Those little particles of irritating and smooth sand weave between open toes. Invitingly it takes up its residence and takes comfort. She remembers her place standing on the familiar bed.

The sea's salty air has never been crisper as it is now. Each receding wave renews her aroma, one of something so assimilated of the sea that it will always be a part of her no matter where she is. Then she hopes that it is the same for him. But, does he really ex-

Breezy. Today is breezy. Almost like the dream that she dances away from. The two possible worlds are so close together. Such subtle differences mark the two realities from each other, but in one there exists seemingly one too many. That one is the one that is being threatened to be overtaken. If that happens, he will be forever gone. She cannot accept that so she sidesteps away. In a dance that will never end as long as she never gives in.

If she stops, she will be forever suffocated. She's already lost so much. The dark and deep blanket will come and drape itself across her shoulders. Her eyes will become blind only to see the next second. But reopened eyes will only see a different world. The stars, no, it's another single and certain light that can't pierce that barrier.

She is afraid. She's already seen it happen to the others. She doesn't want to let this go. She's the only one left.

And it's almost got her too.

But then she dances away again.

_Keep going._

_Don't stop._

_Even if you're alone…_

The sand does not complain as she moves across it. And upon her tiptoes she can spin all day. She will go on until the endless battle stops plaguing her mind.

Beads of sweat pool down the back of her neck, the sun working its charms on the restless girl.

…_it's okay._

_Don't be afraid._

She doesn't know when she stops. She does notknow if she has, but it feels like it hasn't happened yet so she keeps going because there is that little voice in the back of her head. It says that it will be alright. Just keep on dancing.

And everyone watches from the sidelines. Shaking their head, wondering why she won't stop. They ask her to, but she says she won't. Not when she knows that when she stops, she loses another piece of the puzzle. When she sleeps, it is not sound. She awakens to another part missing.

She just can't pause to fully breathe. She can't… realign the picture with everything slipping through her tanned fingers. Like water, pristine and pure, rushing through fingers wanting so _badly_ to cradle but yet the impossible blockades here where probability yields.

But the sun kissed girl continues. It's her lone waltz upon sand ridden feet. This is her struggle. Hers alone. And she's fighting it the only way she knows how.

_Tiptoe._

_That's how._

She stays on guard on her tiptoes. Because then she's treading carefully on the loose and grainy earth. Always be cautious. Be wary. She needs to make sure she doesn't falter again. If she never stops dancing, if she never stops spinning on a stage of pure sand, she'll never lose her precarious balance and fall down. That would be the end, but she's on her tiptoes now so it'll be alright.

Everything is fine. She keeps spinning. By herself. On the shell clad sand. Near the waves. Out of touch from everything trying to touch her. This cannot last forever.

There's someone speaking. Someone that she cannot concentrate on because it's still time to dance. But it's someone… just not the one that is in danger of disappearing. She's dancing for him.

"What are you running from, Kairi?"

_I'm not running…_

_I'm not running._

…_Not running._

"Nothing."

_I'm dancing._

_A tiptoe waltz._

_Because._

_I don't want to forget._

_I…_

_There's someth-_

_No, someone._

_Who is that?_

"I want to remember."

**_- - -_**

**--- Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**I have yet to beat KHII (I know, but I want it to last!) so please forgive me if this holds inconsistencies with the actual end of the game. I don't think that's the case, but if so... Anyway, this is just something I wrote in a mood where I absolutely desired to write something in the KH fandom. So I did. I'm going to leave the interpreting/verdict to you because that's your job.**


End file.
